Sebastian Sol Lycanor
by CaptainPyromium
Summary: rough O.C. Origin. The way Sol looks, his attire, and his personality


_**Sebastian "Sol" Lycanor:**_

Body fused with fire dust crystals and creates ornate scaring tattoos up right arm and right side of chest. Semblance is to project shadow clones that can control other living creatures, the more complex the mind is the more difficult it is to control. Semblance developed while living among the grim for a good portion of his life. Many times was asked to be recruited into the white fang due to his faunas heritage but quickly declined because of his isolation and need to be alone. Faunas cross breed with a lion's tale and mane, but with wolf ears and canines. This culmination was formed by his mother being a wolf faunas and his father being a lion faunas. When he was six the white fang attempted to recruit his family but they refused because they did not want to risk their safety and out of anger the white fang exposed their location to the kingdoms govt. and they were quickly found and were to be forcibly put in faunas camps. Instead due to their intense resistance both of Sebastian's parents were shot and murdered in front of him. Sebastian Fled into the forest and that's where he stayed. Spending his perceivable future among the trees venturing too far away lands and raising himself surrounded by Grimm. Due to his prolonged exposure he begins to grow a natural scent to the Grimm giving himself a sort of camouflage among them. This camouflage causes the Grimm to believe he is one of their own. This is beneficial when he uses his semblance to control them because they already trust him to a point.

While fleeing from his home, Sebastian runs into the path of a particle dust shipment by the Mystral Govt. The shipment crashes and the dust particles scatter and Sebastian accidently swallows some fire crystals. Now in a painful burning coughing fit, Sebastian continues to flee but the driver gets out of the car and uses is chain weapon to grapple Sebastian but fails to keep hold of the boy and he escapes with a huge spiral cut along his right arm. Once Sebastian Believes he is alone in the woods, he climbs a tree and cries himself into a long tiresome sleep. While he sleeps The dust inside him fuses with his DNA and cauterizes his wound and ornate the tattoo on his arm and chest. When Sebastian Wakes a few days later he notices the tattoo and feels I new urge of invigoration and begins to push himself to get stronger and more agile. Over his years in self proclaimed exile he has mastered his abilities to use his semblance and summon minor spouts of fire from his dust powers. In his few trips to the city over the years he has done nothing but search for food and things to assist him in his forest home. He also gathered his outfit from the city, Red long coat, black hat, harness for pistols, black boots, black shirt, red tie, black leather belt, black shades, and metal for his forged wings, and claws. Once in the woods with his materials, Sebastian spent years forging his claws an wings for his combat. Claws and wings can be super heated and made razor sharp for up close melee combat. Claws retract into gauntlets and wings retract into minimal backpack. He Spends years while forging these weapons, training with them as well, perfecting his combat. One day as he is traveling he finds the old burned down remnants of his childhood home. As he is sifting through the rubble he finds his father's corpse. Sebastian collapses and cries for a long time. Once he gains his composer he sees in his father's skeletal hands are the two pistols that had been passed down in his family for generations. Sebastian takes the pistols promising his father that he wouldn't let his family die in vain. A few months later he is making his way through the forests of Vale and finds a toppled caravan with a few people scrambling to fix it. Sebastian stops and asks if they need any help and this older woman says "yes deary that would be very helpful." Sebastian then helps the woman get the rest of their stuff on the caravan. Then a girl Sebastian hadn't noticed before came up behind him and thanked him for his help and asked him if he was going to attend beacon as well. Sebastian was perplexed by how beautiful this girl was and then said he did not know of beacon and the girl offered to give him a ride to the city to see beacon and then maybe he could think of applying to attend. All Sebastian could think was that he would follow this girl just about anywhere and he didn't quite know why. So He asked the girl her name and she said, "My Name is Cynthia, My friends call my Cynth" "Do they really?" "They do now." Long story Short: both Sebastian and Cynthia from Mystral applied to go to beacon and were both accepted. Now all that awaits is the Team Ceremony.

 _ **Sebastian "Sol" Lycanor**_

 _ **Semblance**_ : Summons shadow clones that he uses to control one to multiple organic entities, Weaker the mind the easier to control, when shadow clones are distributed Sebastian's host body is vulnerable to attacks because he is forced to stay stationary.

 _ **Burning Justice**_ : Dual Semi Automatic Flintlock Pistols, Shoots primarily fire dust crystal ammunition but ammunition can be interchangeable. Transforms into two short sabers that can be superheated by the dust fused in Sebastian's body.

 _ **Mechanical Wings**_ : Used to fly, Powered by the fused dust inside Sebastian's body, razor sharp feather tips and can also be superheated and used as defense mechanism. Retracts into discreet minimalistic backpack.

 _ **Mechanical Claws/Gauntlets**_ : Used primarily as wrist or arm protection, claws and retract and be used as close melee combat or to scale up short buildings or ledges. Can also be superheated by the dust fused inside Sebastian's body.

 _ **Attire**_ :

Red Long Coat

Black Hat

Brown holster for pistols

Brown Over shoulder strap fro ammunition

Black Pants

Black Boots

Black button up shirt

Red Tie

Black Shades

First two buttons on shirt always unbuttoned

Tie always lose

Lycan ring from his father

Lion Necklace from his mother

Ornate Tattoo all up his right arm and right side of chest, glows when tapping into inner dust energy.

Face mask, only when attempting to conceal identity.

 _ **Personality**_ : Very closed off to intimate relationships. Constantly afraid to trust anyone. Comical when relaxed. Most serious when it's time to get down to business. Known to taunt enemies in battle out of sheer enjoyment. Doesn't mix well with other people and keeps his distance as much as he can but will do what he has to get by. Loves Cynthia but keeps his emotions to himself out of fear of trusting her. Has difficulty being a leader but learns one step at a time.

 _ **Blood**_ : Has no living blood relatives and tends to live alone most of the time. Only people he has roomed with outside his former family is his team which is now the only family he has left. Marries Cynthia and has children with her, YTBD.

 _ **Misc**_ : Holds no resentment towards anyone, not even those who murdered his parents. Spending years hating not only those govt. officials who put bullets in his parents heads, but himself for not being able to do anything to stop. Over the years he spent so much of his emotion on hating that he forgot how to feel anything properly so he became somewhat emotionless and gave up the hate, becoming an isolated person both mentally and physically. He doesn't begin to really feel anything real until he meets Cynthia for the first time. That is part of the reason he cares so much for her.


End file.
